When a colored resin molded member is produced by a conventional method, there is a method wherein spray coating or the like is conducted after molding (a coating method), as well as a method in which pigment is kneaded into a resin itself and the obtained colored resin is injection-molded (a coloring method). Particularly, when a design having a mirror-like (specular) metallic luster is required, the coating method is used more frequently than the coloring method, because kneading of a pigment is difficult, a pigment flow trace is easily formed when the coloring method is used, and so on. In the coating method, if a coating film is heated to form a cross-linking, a surface protection effect can also be expected. However, the use of volatile organic solvent in a coating used for the coating method is the mainstream procedure at present. Therefore, the use of non-volatile organic solvent coating such as aqueous coating or powder coating has been proposed from the standpoint of protection of the operational environmental and external environmental from volatile organic solvents discharged. However, it is difficult to achieve a design having a mirror-like metallic luster using the method at present. On the other hand, a method has been introduced in which a colored sheet is laminated with a moldable resin support layer and then they are co-cured by injection molding, instead of conducting coating. The method makes it possible to produce a resin molded member with a design having a mirror-like metallic luster without the use of an organic solvent.
A sheet having a design of mirror-like metallic luster such as an aluminum-deposited polyethylene terephthalate film and a laminated sheet obtained by dry lamination of polypropylene film or the like is known. Moreover, a laminated sheet having a layer consisting of a cured film has been described in which the cured film is obtained from a coating comprising an acrylic emulsion which contains scale-like aluminum particles having a smooth surface. (For example, please refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H5-111991.)
However, although the surfaces of these sheets in a flat state have designs having a mirror-like metallic lusters, the stretching ability of a deposited surface of the sheets is insufficient. Therefore, when mold processing such as a vacuum molding, in-mold molding or the like is applied, retention of a design having a mirror-like metallic luster becomes insufficient, and cracks, luster irregularities and the like are caused.
Moreover, a laminated sheet having a cured film obtained from an ink, in which fine metal grains are dispersed in a binder resin varnish, is proposed. (For example, please refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-46230.) Stretching ability can be improved by this method but it has the drawback that luster of the sheet is inferior to luster of an aluminum-deposited film or the like. In addition, the luster is further reduced during vacuum molding, and luster irregularity is caused.
An object of the present invention is to provide a laminated sheet for molding, which has a good mirror-like metallic luster, stretching ability necessary in molding, and less reduction of luster even after molding is conducted, and maintains a design having a good mirror-like metallic luster.